Jacques Duchamps
|gender = Male |DOD = November 2015Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCKDaredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen |affiliation = Chaste |tv series = Daredevil *''The Man in the Box'' *''.380'' (mentioned) |actor = Gilles Marini |status = Deceased}} Jacques Duchamps was a member of the Chaste who was sent by Stick to assassinate Elektra, but failed and was killed during the fight after being stabbed with his own Twin Sai. Biography Chaste Assassin Attack on Elektra at the airport]] When Elektra chose to leave the Chaste in order to pursue a doomed relationship with Matt Murdock, Duchamps was ordered by Stick to assassinate her for her betrayal. Tracking her to a private airport, Duchamps initially greeted Elektra and began flirting with her, as she assumed a false name and flirted back, hinting towards a previous liaison in Paris. However, Duchamps soon revealed his true intentions of being there, noting the number of assassinations Elektra had done throughout her long career with the Chaste. ]] Elektra happily agreed to the challenge and invited Duchamps to try and kill her while she finished her drink, claiming it was rude to keep a girl waiting. The pair then furiously battled throughout the airport, proving themselves to be equally matched due to receiving much of the same training within the Chaste, with Elektra using a corkscrew to try and stab Duchamps in the chest, but she was soon disarmed. When Duchamps was able to knock Elektra to the ground, he then revealed his hidden weapon, a pair of deadly twin sai hidden within his jacket which he attempted to kill his target with. ]] Duchamps, however, was swiftly disarmed and Elektra stabbed him in the chest and back with his own Sai, cruelly twisting the blades to maximize intense his pain. Elektra mistakenly told Ducamps that she believed he was working for the Hand and told him she did not care what the Hand wanted with her as she was not part of the war that they were waging. Despite bleeding to death, Duchamps corrected her mistake and noted that it was Stick who had sent him on this mission. Mortified, Elektra ripped the blades from Duchamps' body, killing him and stealing Dumchamps' twin sai for herself.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Jacques was skilled enough to fight on par with Elektra, who is an extremely proficient martial artist in her own right for a time. While his fighting style is entirely clear, a notable martial art that Jacques employed was , such as fighting. *'Master Assassin': As a member of the Chaste, Jacques would've no doubt been a highly skilled assassin. His skills were enough to have him been sent to assassinate Elektra, who is an extremely lethal assassin herself. *'Bilingualism': Duchamps speaks both English and French fluently. *'Sai Mastery': Jacques displayed a high skill in Sai fighting, an Okinawan martial arts he employs, although he was disarmed and defeated with his own weapons. Equipment *'Twin Sai': Jacques owned the twin sai in which he used in against Elektra. But then Elektra took his twin sai. Relationships Allies *Chaste **Stick † **Quinn † Enemies *Hand *Elektra - Killer Behind the Scenes *Justin Eaton was a stunt double for Gilles Marini in the role of Jacques Duchamps. References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Chaste Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Elektra